


The Portrait

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Before the Apocawasn't [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, In which Crowley was the Mona Lisa model, Nanny Crowley, nanny ashtoreth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Crowley takes young Warlock to an art museum.





	The Portrait

"Huh...she looks really weird." Warlock stared at the portrait of the Mona Lisa as his nanny held his hand.

"What makes you say that?"

"Why isn't she smiling like the other ladies? She looks sad." Nanny Ashtoreth looked at the painting, tilting her head slightly. 

"I don't think she's sad. Just, lonely."

"How can you tell?"

"When women pretend to be happy they smile like that."

"How do you know that nanny?"

"It's...complicated."

"Oh." The child tugged on his nanny's skirt with a small yawn. "Can we go back to the funny animal pictures? These are boring." 

"Of course dear." The two began to walk away, the nanny glancing back at the portrait as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What was I thinking back then?"

"What?"

"Nothing dear."


End file.
